This invention relates generally to fountains, and more particularly concerns portable fountains usable in pools and spas.
There is need for fountains which can be used in pools and spas, as for decorative effect; more specifically, there is need for fountains which can be easily placed and operated in pools and spas, and which can be easily and quickly removed or repositioned when necessary, so as to permit use of the water by bathers. Such fountains must also be of simple, low-cost construction.